Dancing into May, Austrian Interlude
by Chrissie-Charlotte1981
Summary: This is the sequel to my story "Dancing into May, April shower's bring May flowers". If you haven't read that one yet, I recommend to read that one first, otherwise this story won't make much sense to you. Rated M due to the last chapter. Chapter 1 and 2 can be read rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Scarecrow and Mrs. King is the property of Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. This story is the property of my own imagination and is for entertainment purposes only! I retain the right to the plot, not the characters! No copyright infringement is intended!

 **This is the long awaited and also long promised sequel to my story Dancing into May - April shower's bring May flowers. If you haven't read that one yet I recommend to read that first, otherwise this story won't make any sense to you!**

I want to thank you, Lanie, for your (as always) fantastic beta Job!

I know how long you have been waited for this *wink*

Dancing into May, Austrian Interlude

Salzburg, Austria, April 30th, 1988

"I still can't believe you did this, Lee." Slight frustration swung in Amanda's voice as she inserted the key into the lock of their hotel room. "Why didn't you tell me you have been feeling sick for days?" she asked as she entered their room, followed by her sniffling husband.

"I'm so sorry, Amanda. I didn't mean to…to…" Lee stopped talking, pulled out a tissue to cover his nose and mouth just in time as a big sneeze filled the hotel room.

ACHOOO!

"God bless you."

"God is upset with me too," said Lee as he blew his already tortured and sore nose for the up tenth time.

"I'm not upset, Lee. I'm worried. Well, maybe I'm upset but not about you have been gotten sick. I'm upset you lied to me and that you didn't go to see the doctor. If you would have been to the doctor I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have let you set a foot in the airplane."

"Aman-"'

"No. I'm not done yet, Lee," she scolded him with a finger. Her voice softened. "I know you had promised me this trip two years ago and I have been looking forward to it since then, but look at you now," said Amanda in a motherly voice as she stroke his flushed cheek, "you're in the middle of a nasty sinus infection which didn't come overnight and won't leave overnight either, so would you listen to me this time and take your medicine the doctor prescribed?" She held up a small plastic bag, containing some pills and sprays. Lee eyed the bag skeptically with a disgusted expression on his face.

"You know I hate pills," he grumbled as he pulled out a fresh tissue from the tissue box on the nightstand. He sat down at his side of the bed and went for another round of nose blowing. "What?" he asked irritated through the tissue as he stared at his wife who stared back at him?

"Blowing makes it only worse," Amanda said calmly. "The more you blow, the worse it gets. I always tell this to Phillip and Jamie. It's better to pull it up."

"Pull it up?" Lee stared at her. "You mean I should snuffle the snot instead of blowing?"

"Yes. And if you have paid enough attention to what Dr. Pachlhuber had said while he examined you, you would have heard it yourself. His English wasn't that bad after all."

"Eeeeeek! That's disgusting! How do I get rid of it when I'm not allowed to blow?" Lee shivered.

"The doctor didn't tell you, you aren't allowed to blow your nose, Lee, did he? He said it would be better for your nose. You can blow your nose whenever you want but it won't hasten your recovery at all. But if you take your medicine instead of fussing around, we might get home, soon," Amanda told him with a warming smile while she examined the medications and added, "Remember what Dr. Pachlhuber said. Only when the infection is gone, are you cleared to fly back home and until then," she pointed at the medicine she had neatly put on Lee's nightstand, "You just do what's best for your recovery…with those medicine," she said, rolling her eyes at Lee who grimaced at the mention of the word medicine.

"Medicine is the ugliest word of the year," protested Lee. That didn't go unnoticed by Amanda.

"You are going to survive it, Sweetheart," she chuckled and turned to the bed to face her still sitting husband. Her voice softened. "I promise to reward you in the end. All you have to do is just to take the medicine," she winked seductively at him

"Oh? Is that so?" Lee grinned mischievously at his wife. "How about a prepayment, then?" He wiggled his eyebrows and in the next moment he had reached out to pull Amanda flush between his parted knees.

"Lee!" She gasped. "You're sick. You need your rest," she protested, trying to wriggle out of his grasp but he held her tightly against his solid body, his hands already exploring the soft skin of her back beneath the pink blouse she was wearing. When he had managed to pull her blouse out of her jeans, she didn't know and she didn't care right now. Amanda couldn't help the little moan that escaped her lips when his hands wandered further up her back to the clasp of her bra. With her hands resting on his shoulders, Amanda closed her eyes at the feeling of her husband's talented fingers massaging her soft skin. Another moan escaped her when Lee huskily ordered her to sit down onto his lap and she followed his request without hesitation.

"I may be sick, but I'm not dead, you know," he whispered gruffly against her ear the moment his hands wandered down, cupping her bottom, pulling her closer onto his lap to let her feel that he was all but dead. Even through the material of her jeans, Amanda could feel his growing desire and she felt a rush of excitement rushing through her own body. She closed her eyes and moaned softly, running her fingers through his fine hair. Lee smiled in triumph against her ear, knowing that she just had given herself away with that gesture.

"Lee," she said softly as he drew her earlobe into his mouth to nibble gently on it. "Don't bite me", she said half playfully, half moaning, feeling his teeth teasing her.

"I won't," he whispered, without letting go of her earlobe and added growly, "Unless you want me to."

Then, out of the blue, he let go of her earlobe and pushed her off of his lap, letting her anything but elegantly plop to his right side on the comforter.

"Lee!" She exclaimed at his ungentlemanly behavior but couldn't resist a chuckle as she saw him grabbing frantically for the tissue box but it was too late already. While still grabbing for the tissue box with the left hand Lee buried his nose in the crook of his elbow's right arm.

A loud sneeze shook the room.

ACHOOO!

Absolute silence filled the room and Lee breathed a sigh of relief. No one was seriously hurt. But it wasn't over yet…

ACHOOO!

ACHOOO!

ACHOOO!

"Gesundheit." Amanda couldn't hold back the snorting laugh that bubbled out of her.

"I'm sorry," Lee choked as he finally got the tissue box safely from the nightstand into his lap. He pulled one out and blew his nose.

Amanda, still laughing, crawled next to her suffering husband and padded his shoulder sympathetically.

"Congratulations to your first multiple nose-gasm…" she snickered. "At least one of us got lucky today."

"WHAT?!" Lee gaped open mouthed at his wife. "My first…what?"

"Multiple…" she couldn't continue to speak at the sight of Lee's total dumb fumbled facial expression. She cleared her throat loudly and tried again."Your first multiple…nose…gasm" the last two words came out in a loud snort, but Lee understood her nevertheless.

"Finding this amusing, are you, Mrs. Stetson?" They stared for a moment at each other and then both burst out laughing. "You know," Lee chuckled, "I would rather have a normal orgasm instead of a multiple nose-gasm." He inhaled deeply. "Care about to continue where we had left off?" He wiggled his eyebrows and inched closer. Amanda held him at a safe distance with her index finger placed at his chest and shook her head no, pushing him back slowly.

"Uh uh. Not this time, Mr. Stetson. You need your rest now and your medicine." She rose from the bed without looking at him, knowing exactly she couldn't resist his charm if she would.

"I'm not tired," he pouted, though he couldn't stifle a yawn. The jetlag and time difference must have exhausted him more than he thought it would and he wasn't getting younger, after all. And now with this nasty infection he noticed he could need a rest more than he was ready to admit. Lee gave in. "Fine, you win. Are you happy now?" he asked, bending down to fumble with his shoelaces, then removing his shoes and socks.

"Not exactly. But you are on a good path though." She turned to her husband with the little plastic bag dangling from her index finger. "You take this and then I'm happy." Amanda smiled at him.

"A-man-da!" Lee exasperated her name with a light frustration as he rose from the bed to open the belt buckle of his jeans. He didn't look at her as he continued to open his jeans and pulled them down, followed by his shirt. Amanda watched every move and found it harder to concentrate the more skin he exposed to her eyes. Luckily he didn't notice her watching him so she forced her thoughts on a mission how to get the hateful, but necessary medicine into her stubborn husband. After putting his clothes over the back of the chair that stood at the end of their bed he crawled under the comforter. He watched Amanda heading for the bathroom. "Where are you going?"

Amanda turned her head, a sweet smile played across her lips.

"I'll be right back. You just stay put." The sweet smile turned into a wink and then she was gone. The door closed with a soft click behind her. Lee grinned at the bag she had left on his nightstand. _Maybe resting in bed with my wife in my arms would give me a new chance after playing along a little to convince her that plain medicine isn't the only thing that would hasten my recovery,_ he thought. With that in mind he fluffed the big pillows behind him and rubbed his hands in anticipation. After a few minutes, Amanda remerged from the bathroom, only clad in a way too big shirt and her socks. She leaned sensually against the doorframe. "Missed me?" She asked with a purr in her voice.

Lee's throat went dry at the view of his half-naked wife slowly approaching him. He swallowed hard and whispered hoarsely.

"You're wearing my shirt."

"Oh? Is that so?" Amanda looked innocently at him.

"Yeah." Lee's eyes got larger with every step she came closer.

"Wanna have it back?" She asked and lifted her fingers to the top button in an attempt to loosen it.

Lee's left hand wandered under the comforter to adjust himself. An all too familiar feeling made his boxers anything but comfortable. He slightly blushed as Amanda watched him with a knowing grin. "No. its fine", he croaked as the first button popped open.

Amanda looked at him innocently through her round; brown eyes "Oops, what a coincidence!" and added nonchalantly, "Well, how about some medicine, then?" She went to his nightstand, emptied the bag on the surface and rummaged through it.

Lee felt not only his face fall. Disappointment was written all over his face. Well, at least the claustrophobic feeling in his boxers subsided slowly but steadily.

"Let's see what we have here." She read aloud the information the pharmacist had scribbled on the medicine boxes. "Special antibiotics, three times daily, one pill, along with the meals, Sinupret, like the antibiotics three times daily, one pill but nondependent from the meals, and last but not least nose spray with sea salt extract to keep your nose from drying out."

Lee only heard the word _pills_ repeating in his head. He hated pills! He watched with horror as Amanda loosened the first pill of its boxing and then the next pill from the other boxing. She reached for the glass and the bottle of natural water from his nightstand and filled the glass three-quarters full before she turned around to go to the end of their bed. She pulled over the other chair and positioned it the middle of the room between bed and bathroom. She sat down, her legs crossed. Lee stared from the pills on the nightstand to his wife and back. _What was she up to?_ He wondered _._

"These pills are looking like suppositories!" He finally said disgustedly. I _can't_ take them. I _can't_ swallow them.

Amanda chuckled. "You should be glad these aren't suppositories."

Lee's eyes widened.

"Come on, Sweetheart. I'm gonna help you," she said seductively, leaning back and end crossed her legs. Her arms rested on each side of the chair. Amanda watched Lee eying her skeptically. "Your turn," she stated expectantly."

"You want me to sit on a chair?" He asked confused and pointed to the other chair loaded with his clothes.

"Lee! Your pills." Amanda rolled her eyes. "Your turn," she repeated.

Slowly Lee began to understand what this was all about. He sat up higher against the headrest of the bed. The big pillows were resting fluffy and warm against his back. He tucked the comforter under his armpits to cover his shirtless chest. Two could play that game. He inched closer to the nightstand, saying "Your turn" and watched her next move.

Slowly, Amanda opened her knees, just enough to let him guess if she was wearing any underwear. She watched him angling his head to get a better view.

"Like what you see, do you?" Amanda's voice was innocent and sweet. "Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?" Her knees opened a little further, but still not enough, to Lee's disappointment. She nodded her head to mention it was his turn now.

He reached blindly for the first pill, his eyes never leaving hers. "I wanna see," he demanded hoarsely. He showed her the pill and reached for the glass of water.

"I'm gonna show you…more when you swallow that pill first."

"I need more motivation," he countered confidently and lifted his arms to let go of the comforter that covered his naked chest.

Amanda watched in fascination as the cotton fabric revealed Lee's smooth and hairless chest. She swallowed hard.

"Your turn," he reminded her, still holding the pill in one hand and the glass of water in the other. With her eyes fixed on his, Amanda reached a little too fast for the second button of Lee's white shirt. The button popped open, followed by the third button. Lee guided the first pill to his lips at the same time she fumbled blindly with the next button. "I wanna see," he repeated, popped the pill into his mouth, waited a second to make sure Amanda had seen it and took a big swig of water to wash it down with. Lee grimaced. As luck would have it he had taken the antibiotic pill first and it tasted awfully bitter. He took another swig of water and stuck his tongue out to her, but couldn't resist teasing her a little by running the tip of his tongue ever so slowly along his upper lip before closing his mouth. Amanda's breath quickened and her hands wandered down automatically to the last few buttons left. Before she knew what happened, the fabric of Lee's shirt parted, revealed the first of two secrets to his eyes. She wasn't wearing a bra! Lee couldn't see everything but enough to know she was braless under his shirt. The claustrophobic feeling in his boxers returned and he began to squirm under the comforter.

"You have one more pill to go, Lee and don't worry about the antibiotic one. We had breakfast only two hours ago." Amanda didn't know who she was trying to distract more from their new found teasing game.

Lee refilled his glass and took the other pill quickly. He couldn't stand that game any longer without leaving the comforter in a mess. "See?" He asked and opened his mouth to show her there was no pill left. Amanda nodded her approval and rose carefully from her chair. Lee tried to get a glimpse underneath his shirt all the time that she placed the chair back on its old place.

She felt his intense gaze on her. "For our own safety I am wearing panties."

"Thank God." He quickly changed the subject. "How about some music? I would like you next to me. You could use a rest as well. I promise I'll behave and try not to snore."

"I would love to and don't worry about the snoring. I brought my earplugs with me," she informed him.

"Was it that bad last night?"

"Well, you'd have cleared a nice area of trees," Amanda deadpanned.

"I'm sorry, Amanda. I really am sorry for lying to you. I would have loved to take you out dancing." Lee hung his head. He needed to get the words out. He knew Amanda had forgiven him already but he couldn't help it to apologize once more. "I am so sorry."

"It's okay, Sweetheart."

Her look told him they don't needed to talk about it anymore. They still had one week to go before they would fly back to D.C. Lee hoped he would be cleared to fly before then, otherwise they needed to rebook their tickets. Amanda buttoned his shirt and pushed the button of the clock radio that stood at her nightstand. She slipped under the comforter to snuggle against Lee's chest as a love song began to play.

"Amanda! That's our song!" Lee gushed. "Please turn up the volume, would you?"

Amanda wiggled out of his embrace and turned up the volume then she snuggled back in his arms. Lee kissed the top of her hair and said softly, "Our first real kiss."

"You remember that?" Amanda's eyes lit up.

"Of course I do. I remember every single detail of it. The softness of your lips, the way they tasted so sweet. I remember everything. "Do you?"

"Yes. I do and I will always do."

Both snuggled closer against one another and listened to their special song, remembering their first real kiss two years ago…

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

_Saturday, May 1st1986, 4247 Maplewood Drive_

 _They had danced in comfortable silence for a while. It was long after midnight but neither of them wanted the night to end._

" _And I always thought kitchens are only for cooking, baking, family meetings and eating," chuckled Lee while they swayed slowly to the soft music playing from the radio._

" _Well, not in the King kitchen. Sometimes my kitchen transforms into a repair workshop or into a chemistry laboratory…"_

" _Or into a flower shop, when your mother has raided a garden center again," added Lee with a laugh._

" _The flowers that you - by the way - are always trampling down every time you are sneaking around my backyard," retorted Amanda matter-of-factly._

" _Touché. Guilty as charged." Lee let go of her and held up his hands in mock surrender._ " _I should send her a yearly anonymous rain check for a garden center. What do you think?"_

" _That could be pretty expensive for the long haul," she winked at him playfully._

" _Nothing too expensive for the mother who has the most wonderful daughter I have ever met," whispered Lee and pulled Amanda back where he felt her belonging forever. In his arms. Amanda responded in the only way she could by resting her hands on his shoulders and her cheek next to his. His warm breath tickling her ear as he inhaled the fragrance of her shampoo, a mix of vanilla and soft rose petals._

 _She let herself be carried away by the fantasy of his fingers, slowly loosening the clip that held her ponytail. Amanda sighed dreamily as another fantasy carried her further away. This time Lee's fingers running through the hair of her loosened ponytail, tangling in it, pulling her head slowly toward his slightly parted lips, his mission unmistakable clear…_

" _Amanda…?" She heard a faded voice in the distance calling her name. "Amanda, can you hear me…?" The voice became clearer and she felt a soft hand squeezing one of her hands she had rested on his shoulders._

" _Oh Lee, I'm sorry. I… I was…just…" Amanda stammered obviously nervous._

" _You okay?" He asked softly, lifting her chin to look her in the eyes._

" _Yes. I was just...distracted."_

 _She blinked at him and she didn't know why but she felt the urge to let him know how she felt about him, how much she wanted, no needed him in her daily life. Amanda didn't know how he really felt about her but she knew he really cared about her, more than friends should care about each other. She felt it every time they spent time together, especially outside from the office. The handholding or his hand placed at the small of her back every time they walked together and so much more signs she had received from him lately. And tonight had been no exception. His earlier flirting, the double meaning of his words he had whispered in her ear regarding the title of the book she failed to hide from him, the way he had watched her every move since he came into her house. His body language told her so much more than his words did._

 _Amanda needed to find out where they were and this night was the only chance. No interruptions by her family, any ringing telephone or doorbell, no phone calls from work._

" _Lee?"_

" _Yeah?"_

" _There's something I need to know from you," Amanda began, taking a small step back but held eye contact. He understood the unspoken message and simply nodded; giving her the space she needed by let go of her._

 _Amanda cleared her throat and took a deep breath to calm her fluttering nerves._

" _To dance with me wasn't the only reason for your visit, was it?" The question came out softly and hung in the air unanswered for a few seconds before Lee responded honestly to Amanda's surprise._

" _No," he said as softly as Amanda had questioned him. "Honestly, I…I wanted…" he swallowed nervously and run a hand through his hair, "I…wanted to…no… I needed to see you," Lee finally said._

 _Amanda's whole face lit up. She didn't interrupt him, knowing if she would, he might lose all his courage._

 _He placed his left index finger under her chin to lift it up. Their eyes meet. "Amanda King, you are the most beautiful, most fascinating and most frustrating women I have ever met," Lee spoke softly. He made a pause to gather up all his courage and closed the gap between them slowly. He removed his finger from under her chin and reached up to tuck a single strand of her hair gently behind her ear. Instead of removing his hand, his fingers somehow found its way up to the back of her head and to the clip that held her ponytail in place._

 _Amanda's pulse quickened and she shivered in anticipation to his warm, soft touch. Were her fantasies turning into reality tonight?_

" _You are leaving me sleepless every night and daydreaming every day," he whispered, moving closer with every word he spoke._

 _Amanda didn't dare to move, she couldn't move and she didn't want to. She just stood there, stock-still, feeling as if her pulse rate would go shooting through the roof of her house any minute. With her eyes fixed on his, Amanda found it harder to concentrate on the music still playing softly in the background. And then, as if on cue, Lee's other hand reached out to cup her face. His thumb stroking her cheek gently, he then let his hand wander further up behind her ear. A first soft moan escaped Amanda's slightly parted lips and she closed her eyes to the new sensation washing over her. His breath quickened. Lee stared at those slightly parted lips for a moment and wondered how it would be like to touch them with his finger. He contemplated for a few seconds, but deciding against it being afraid of taking things too quickly. Amanda opened her eyes and saw the hesitation in his eyes._

" _Dance with me, Lee," she softly said, giving him a way out like she always did when he maneuvered himself into a dead end. Amanda had learned over the years that pushing him into a corner without a way out makes it only more complicated. What he needed now was assurance and she was willingly to give him just that._

 _They started to dance in old familiar and comfortable silence with their hands resting in all too familiar places. A new song began to play._

 _I can tell by the look in your eyes you've been hurtin'_ _  
_ _You know I'll never let you down, oh no_ _  
_ _And I'll try anythin' to keep it workin'_ _  
_ _You gave me time to find out_ _  
_ _What my heart was lookin' for_ _  
_ _And what I'm feelin' inside_

 _Lee let the words sink in. The lyrics seemed to be mirroring his feelings for her. With new found courage he pulled Amanda closer. Both sighed in contentment._

 _The song continued_

 _In your eyes_ _  
_ _I wanna see your love again_ _  
_ _In your eyes_ _  
_ _I never want this feelin' to end_ _  
_ _It took some time to find the light_ _  
_ _But now I realize_

 _I can see the Heaven in your eyes_

 _At the words 'heaven in your eyes' both looked at one another. Without any word spoken between them, Lee lifted his left hand from the little spot from the small of her back up to her face to caress her chin with his thumb in slow, gentle circles. His right hand came to a rest at the other side of her face, imitating the movements of his left hand. Now, with both hands cupping her face, he gently pulled her closer._

 _Amanda felt her pulse racing all over again. Her breath began to quicken as he continued to caress her face, while they continued swaying._

 _Can't you see I'm findin' it hard to let it go?_ _  
_ _Ooh_ _  
_ _All the heartaches we've been through_ _  
_ _I never really thought I'd see this love grow_ _  
_ _But you helped me see_ _  
_ _Now I know what my heart's been lookin' for_

 _The thumb of his left hand caressed its way up from her chin to the corner of her mouth. He added soft pressure to his caresses causing her lips to part slightly._

 _A quiet moan escaped her lips while she waited for the next wave of sensation to come. She didn't need to wait too long. With the fingers of his right hand, Lee began to stroke his way up to the back of her head._

 _Amanda's eyes drifted shut._

" _Amanda, look at me," he demanded softly as his fingers found the clip that held her ponytail captive. Slowly her eyelids fluttered open and she found his deep hazel eyes boring into hers. Amanda wanted to say something, but no words came out. The tip of her tongue darted out to moisten her dry lips. Lee followed that movement out of the corner of his eye and sucked in a breath as he first watched and then felt the tip of it brushing shyly against his thumb. Both started a little at the electric jolt caused from that touch. Instead of pulling back, they stared at each other as Lee's fingers began to fumble carefully with the clip in her hair._

 _And what I'm feeling inside_ _  
_ _In your eyes_ _  
_ _I wanna see your love again_ _  
_ _In your eyes_ _  
_ _I never want this feelin' to end_ _  
_ _It took some time to find the light_ _  
_ _But now I realize_

 _I can see the Heaven in your eyes_

 _Finally the clip gave in and her ponytail fell down in soft, curled tendrils onto her shoulders. Lee dug his fingers into them, to pull her head slowly toward his. The clip fell behind her onto the floor with a soft clatter, but neither of them cared. Time seemed to stand still as Amanda met him half way. She tilted her head slightly to the side and closed her eyes in anticipation. His warm breath tickled the tip of her nose and she could smell the sweetness from the bottle of red wine they had shared in the course of the night. Lee closed his eyes and moistened his lips before he finally bent down to touch them with hers. The touch was so soft, almost shy like two teenagers kissing for the very first time. He pulled back to gauge her reaction. Amanda opened her eyes slowly and what Lee saw was pure trust and love and something else what he never had seen before, not even in his dreams he had about her lately._

" _Lee. Please." The words came out in a hoarse whisper and then she moved her hands up over his shirt to rest them on his shoulders for a moment, but only to move them further up behind his neck. A shiver of excitement pulsed through his veins as he felt her fingers massaging the back of his head, imitating his fingers in her hair. Lee felt her gently, but determinedly tugging at the back of his head and in the next moment her soft lips had closed over his. He moaned against her lips and then Lee did something he rarely had done before. He let Amanda take the lead, let her set the pace to show her he would never push her too far. He felt her hesitate for a moment. He encouraged her by tangling his fingers deeper into her hair, toying with it teasingly._

" _Show me, Amanda," Lee whispered against her lips, his eyes still closed. "Show me how you want to kiss me. Show me how we have kissed in all of your fantasies, in your dreams."_

 _Amanda didn't know if it had been the words he said or the way he had said them that gave her the final needed push. She dug her fingers deeper into his hair and pulled his head back just a bit. Lee's eyes flew open, blinking and his lips parted slightly in anticipation as he watched Amanda angling her head. Again the tip of her tongue darted out to moisten her lips. He imitated her movements and then he closed his eyes the moment she closed hers..._

 _We've been livin' on the edge_ _  
_ _Where only the strong survive_ _  
_ _We've been livin' on the edge_ _  
_ _And it's somethin' that we just can't hide_

 _Their lips meet. This time her lips felt different. Soft but firm, warm and moist. Lee's pulse quickened as he felt the tip of Amanda's tongue brushing over his lower lip. He moaned. It took all of his strength not to take over control like he was used to in his past with women. Lee then felt her tongue gone and sighed disappointedly. But he was definitely taken by surprise by her next assault. This time Amanda demanded permission to his mouth by gently nudging his slightly parted lips apart with the tip of her tongue. He accepted her request without hesitation and her tongue slipped between his lips into the warmth of his mouth, to circle his tongue teasingly. Both moaned at the new found sensation. Lee couldn't help it. He needed to know. He pulled back gently from their kiss, the sweet taste of red wine still lingering on his lips as he looked Amanda lovingly in the eyes._

" _Is that how you have dreamed…and fantasized about us…kissing?" He asked breathlessly._

" _Not exactly," Amanda whispered playfully before she pulled him down again to show him..._

 _Oh this feelin' inside_ _  
_ _In your eyes_ _  
_ _I wanna see your love again_ _  
_ _In your eyes_ _  
_ _I never want this feelin' to end_ _  
_ _It took some time to find the light_ _  
_ _But now I realize_

 _I can see the Heaven in your eyes_ _  
_ _Oh yeah, I can see the Heaven in your eyes_

 **A/N: Again I couldn't resist in using the lyrics from a song from my favorite 1986 movie "Top Gun". Some of you may recognize this song. For you who haven't, the title is "Heaven in your eyes" by Loverboy**

 **No copyright infringement is intended!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Francine wasn't the only one who underestimated you completely," chuckled Lee as he smiled at his wife. I had never imagined you...," he made a pause, "...kissing me that boldly at our first kiss.

"Well, you wanted me to show you how I have dreamed and fantasized about it and I did, right?" Amanda countered. "And I remember you liked it very much, right?"

"Oh yeah. And I swear to you, as soon as I'm recovered, I'm gonna show you about my entire dreams I'm going to have until I'll be my old self." Lee wiggled his eyebrows at her. "But now," he stretched out his arms and yawned, "I just want to sleep with my beautiful wife in my arms. Are you with me?"

"Is that a promise?" Amanda looked expectantly at her husband who nodded.

"Then I'm with you," she said and snuggled back in the waiting arms of her husband, the music continued to play in the background as they drifted off to sleep…XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

6 days later

After the doctor had cleared him to fly back home, Lee took Amanda out to a beautiful Austrian restaurant where they spent hours with chatting, eating, drinking fine wine, flirting and dancing until they no longer could maintain an adequate behavior without being thrown out. It was their last night in Salzburg. The flight back home to D.C from Munich was booked in the late afternoon of the next day. Luckily they didn't need to rebook their tickets. Lee was fully cleared in time. He only needed to take the antibiotics until the end.

The ride with the taxi back to their hotel had been a challenge for them, including the taxi driver.

The wine they had shared and the last couple of days of abstinence due to Lee's infection had let them almost forget where they were as they had shared heated, teasing kisses and touches in the dark safety of the back of the taxi. It wasn't until the taxi driver had cleared his throat loudly, saying, "Entschuldigen Sie bitte. Ihr Hotel. Wir sind da," when both Lee and Amanda had jumped apart, obviously embarrassed as they had realized what they were about to do. They had straightened their clothes and Lee had paid the taxi driver with an appropriate tip as a sort of redemption for the little peep show as he had apologized in German "Vielen Dank. Der Rest ist für Sie." The taxi driver had nodded and laughed heartedly as the couple had left the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They entered, laughing and kissing their hotel room. Lee turned on the switch and hung the 'Do Not Disturb' sign at the other side of the door; to make sure no one would interrupt their last night of their vacation. Then the door closed with a firm click and the deadbolt snapped in...

 **A/N: What happened next is left to the creative imagination of the reader in the T-rated pool. Your journey ends here if you are uncomfortable swimming in the M-rated pool area. To everyone who knows their way around that end of the pool, please continue reading to see how deep the water goes...**

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

After the door fell closed, Lee pinned Amanda with her back against it and trailed soft open mouthed kisses from her neck down to her collarbone while he removed her light jacket. The heels Amanda had been holding in her hand fell with a soft thud onto the floor, followed by her jacket. They continued kissing as they moved their way further into the room, both chuckling, as Amanda bumped against the chair that stood in front of the vanity table.

"Bed?" panted Amanda between two kisses.

"No. Here," growled Lee as he shrugged out off his tuxedo jacket, letting it carelessly fell onto the floor while Amanda fumbled impatiently the buttons of his shirt open. He pulled her away from the traditional wooden furniture and pushed her with her back against the wall, causing Amanda to moan in anticipation. "It's been over a week," he said gruffly against her ear, before kneeling down to bunch up the hem of her long red gown in his hands. Lee looked up, watching Amanda watching every movement.

"Way too long," gasped Amanda as she felt his hands moving up the backside of her legs, tickling her softly until he reached the end of the thin material of her thigh high stockings. He hooked his fingers in the elastic band of it, causing the gown he had bunched up in his hands to pool down his arms.

"Leave them on! It's been too long, remember?" She reminded him hoarsely. "Take the panties."

Without any further word spoken Lee moved his fingers up to hook them in the thin fabric of her panties and pulled them down her long legs, his eyes rested on hers as he did so. Amanda stepped out of them and tossed them aside with her foot. Lee moved his way up her body and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

What had started with tender kisses had soon turned into passionate ones. They touched and teased until they were out of breath, panting heavily as they parted but only for a moment. Their foreplay continued. Nimble fingers found their way to the front of Lee's tuxedo pants, brushing over the palpable hard bulge until they rested on the buckle of his belt. Quickly the belt was opened, followed by the zipper and his pants pooled at his feet. Soft, warm fingers found their way into his boxers, first toying teasingly with the curled hair before moving further down, wrapping those nimble, soft and warm fingers around him to stroke the hardened length of his erection firmly. Lee groaned deeply, his senses heightened as Amanda's other hand found its way to his bottom, squeezing his buttocks firmly through the material of his boxers to push him closer against her body. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, suckling at her skin, causing her to moan out his name in pleasure as his hands pushed the thin straps of her gown off her shoulders and down her arms. He lifted his head and watched Amanda closing her eyes.

"Lee." Amanda's voice trembled as he pulled her away from the wall just a bit to work his hands behind her back.

His fingers found the zipper of her gown and pulled it down in one quick movement until it reached the area just above the small of her back. Her gown parted behind her back and joined the straps they clung at her lower arms, and then revealing the light freckled skin of her chest to him. Lee's eyes wandered down to her small but well formed breasts. The rosy tips hardened under his intense gaze. He couldn't resist, he had to taste them. His head bent down and he drew one of them into his wet and warm mouth, teasing it with his tongue while his hands wandered from her back further down to her hips to bunch up her gown, all while pushing her body back against the wall.

Amanda tugged impatiently at his boxers. "Off!" She hissed as he moved to her other breast to give it the same attention. Lee reluctantly let go of her to get rid of his pants, boxers and shoes, kicking them forcefully aside. "Your shirt, too," she demanded as he inched closer.

"No," he said firmly and added with a mischievous grin, "It's been too long, remember?" firing her words back at her before he captured her lips in a long and deep kiss. He pressed his body firmly against hers as he again bunched up her gown at her hips. Amanda instinctively lifted her left leg to hook it over his hip but Lee stopped her, shook his head no and grabbed for the chair that stood within reach. With a quick movement he had placed the chair to Amana's left side. "Here," he simply said, mentioned for her to rest her foot on it and she did. To Lee's surprise Amanda then removed her left hand from his bottom, to bunch up her gown and push it over her knee behind her and out of the way. Now, with no more boundaries between them, Lee then lifted her hand from her knee to his lips and placed a tender kiss to each finger, before he placed her hand on his right shoulder. Amanda closed her eyes in anticipation. With his right hand placed at her hip and his other cupping her face he demanded softly, "Look at me, Amanda. I wanna watch you." Slowly her eyes opened and locked with his. Lee bent his knees a little until he'd found the right angle, watching her intensely as he slowly pushed just the tip of his erection into her warmth.

"Manda." Her name barely a whisper as he slowly withdrew and pushed back as slowly as he withdrew from her.

A long "Ohhhh" escaped Amanda's lips at feeling his length pushing into her, this time completely. She let out a sigh of protest as he stilled within her. "Please, stop teasing me."

"Patience, my love," he whispered against her lips, kissing her softly as the teasing started all over again. He kissed her slowly, matching the caresses of his tongue to the movements of his torturous lovemaking.

Amanda couldn't take it anymore. She removed her hand from Lee's shoulder and placed it to his bottom where her other hand rested. She waited until he withdrew from her again, and then tugged forcefully at his buttocks with both hands, causing him to push into her in a one hard, strong thrust until he filled her completely.

"Jesus, Amannda!" He cried out, obviously caught by surprise.

"Ohhhh. Soooo good!" She cried out in pleasure, throwing her head back. Then she felt him withdrawing again and instinctively pushed her hips off the wall toward him.

"A-mand-da!" Lee warned her through gritted teeth but it was too late already. She had him where she wanted him, deep buried inside her warmth. He tried to pull away but she kept him trapped between her pushing hands from behind and her bucking hips. "Amanda, please stop...! I...I can't...hold it back...any lon...ger." His breath came out in short pants as she kept moving challenging against him. The chair she had rested her foot on worked in her favor and gave her the perfect needed advantage and control over him.

"Then let go, Lee. Finish it!" She urged him on, bending her head forward into the crook of his neck and bit down provocatively.

Lee groaned, "Oh God, Jesus!"

"No, Amanda," she stated, moving her lips to his ear and repeated whisperingly but with unmistakable clearness what she wanted from him. "Let go, Lee. Fini…"

Her words were cut off by Lee's lips crushing down on hers. He kissed her ardently and forcefully. The hand that rested at her hip grabbed the back of her knee, lifting her foot off the chair to hook her leg over his hip. His other hand founds its way down to grab her bottom firmly, and then he pushed into her warmth in one firm stroke. Both groaned deeply at the sensation. Lee stilled within her, giving Amanda time to adjust to his onslaught before his movements became more alive. He withdrew and pushed back completely several times like he had done earlier but this time more forcefully causing her breasts to bounce up and down in rhythm followed by calling out each other's names at the same time. The knuckles of Lee's left hand bumped against the wall with each thrust but he didn't care.

Their heated kisses and cries matched the movements of their increasing lovemaking until Lee first reached the point of no return. Amanda's fingernails dug into his buttocks with each of his thrusts until her cries took him far beyond holding back as he felt his undoing rushing through his veins. He wanted to take her with him but he couldn't hold back any longer. Stars began to explode in front of Lee's closed eyelids like fireworks; in time he felt his seed leaving his body, flooding into the warmth of his wife's body as he cried out her name over and over again. The sheer force of his orgasm almost knocked him off-balance. Lee let go of her bottom to flatten the palm of his hand against the wall for support, while trying to catch his breath.

"Amanda...I'm sorry...for...you didn't... - "

"Ssshh, Lee. It's okay. Just keep breathing and...moving. I'm almost there," she whispered against his ear while she rocked gently against him with her leg still hooked over his hip. Although Lee was still catching his breath, he didn't want to leave his wife unfulfilled and began to move within her again. He kissed her tenderly, stroking her leg softly before lifting it further up, hooking it higher over his hip to give him a better angle. Lee knew he wouldn't have much time before he would slip out of her completely, so he began to move faster within her while he continued kissing her and whispering endearments into her ear. It didn't take Amanda too long to reach her peak and she tumbled gently, but steadily over the edge, whispering Lee's name repeatedly as she did so. After a moment of catching their breath, Lee slipped out of her, pulling her into his arms to re-zip her gown, re-placing the straps of her gown and kissed the top of her hair.

"I love you, Mrs. Stetson," he whispered against her tousled hair before asking, "How's your back and your head?" Lee didn't care about his bumps he got, but he couldn't help it feeling a little guilty at about how their interlude had turned out into a wild and such intense lovemaking.

"How are your knuckles?" Amanda looked up at her husband, reaching behind her back and took his hands in hers and kissed each knuckle of it as if she was trying to kiss the bruises away.

 _There, she did it again,_ he thought, _always_ _caring for another person's well being first. God, can I love this woman more than I already do?_ Lee wondered.

"Wanna have a pill to kill the pain?" She teased with a grin as she interrupted his thoughts.

"Uhh. No!" He stated firmly before breaking out into laughter. Amanda chimed in and both headed for the bathroom holding hands...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N: Whew! That was my first long story I've written so far since I joined the writing pool over a year ago and my very first story which contains an M-rated part. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I want to say thank you to all of you who have encouraged me in writing and to my wonderful and amazing beta friend Lanie for her continuing support…**


End file.
